


Dementors and Demigods

by rainbowchameleon



Series: Thrice Veterans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically every character from Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warning: Nico has the ocasional panic attack/flashback/nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchameleon/pseuds/rainbowchameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR BOO! Set three months after the Giant War, Dumbledore (son of Hecate) calls on Chiron to help protect Harry from Sirius Black. Will Solace and Nico di Angelo are chosen to go to Hogwarts. Budding Solangelo.  Set in Harry's third year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PJO/HP crossover. It is cannon, and set after Blood Of Olympus, SO SPOILERS!!!!  
> Also cross-posted on fanfiction.net

“Chiron wants to see you.”  
Will looked round, lowering his bow. Travis Stoll stood there, looking at him expectantly.  
“Why?” Will wondered if there had been another major accident, one that meant he would have to practically live in the infirmary. Travis shrugged,  
“Dunno, he did say to get there ASAP.” Will sighed.  
“Okay.” Placing his bow in the weapons shed, Will meandered along the path to the Big House. When he reached it, he heard a kindly voice saying, in an urgent tone:  
“…We must protect the boy!”  
“I know.” Chiron answered in a weary voice, “Black certainly is a threat-”  
Tentatively Will knocked on the door, and walked inside. Chiron was standing in centaur form talking to an iris message of an old, old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes.  
Chiron turned to him.  
“Ahh, Will. This is Albus Dumbledore, Son of Hecate. Albus this is Will Solace, Son of Apollo.” Dumbledore smiled at him.  
“Nice to meet you, dear boy.” The man had an English accent.  
“And you, sir.”  
A knock on the door interrupted Dumbledore just as he was about to speak, and a young boy, with haunted dark eyes walked in. Nico.  
“Hey Neeks, you too?” Will asked, a smile curling the corner of his mouth upwards.  
Nico nodded, rolling his eyes as if to say obviously.  
As Will looked over at Dumbledore he saw a small smile on his face, his eyes twinkling violently.  
“Nico. This is Albus Dumbledore, Son of Hecate. Albus, This is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.”  
“Nice to meet you. Are these the two Chiron?” Will and Nico shared a confused glance.  
“They are, Albus. We will need to explain Hecate’s world to them.”  
“Of course.” Dumbledore had a pensive expression on his face, before starting.  
“A long time ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic. These mortals spread until they had a large community. But there is a great threat looming over our world. A man named Tom Riddle-”  
Nico hissed. “Oh yes. I know about him. My Father has very strong opinions on that man.” Why would the lord of the underworld have strong opinions on a mortal?  
“As he would, my boy, as he would.” Dumbledore didn’t seem surprised.  
“Well, Tom tried to kill a boy, Harry Potter, but his mother died to save him, leaving a lasting protection. Tom’s power broke, and he had been in hiding ever since. But recently a mass murderer, and supporter of Voldermort (Riddle’s preferred name) has escaped from prison, and seems to be hunting Harry. I called Chiron and asked him to recommend two teenaged demigods to help in his protection. You are those two.”  
Nico and Will shared a glance, and Will saw the acceptance in Nico’s eyes, and nodded slightly. Nico looked up at Dumbledore,  
“We accept.”

“Come on, Nico! We’ve got to be at the Big House in ten minutes!” Nico frowned, rolling over, away from the harsh light assaulting his eyes.  
“Wake up, we don’t want to be late for this!” Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
“Will, is that you?” Will’s face loomed above his coffin- sorry bed- and Nico groaned as the healer poked him in the shoulder.  
“Okay, I’m getting up!”  
“You better,” Will made his way over to the door where he turned and said,  
“And no Underworld-y stuff, Doctor’s orders. You have to walk to this meeting!”  
With this, he laughed and shut the door before Nico’s pillow could hit him in the face

Nico strolled down the path to the Big House, wondering who was going to greet them. When he arrived he saw Will chatting easily to a mountain of a man wearing a moleskin overcoat. The man’s back was to Nico, so all Nico could see was a mass of tangled black hair. Will spotted him and called out:  
“Nico!”  
The Giant man turned at this and Nico saw that most of his face was obscured by a busy black beard. When Nico reached the porch the man held out his hand.  
“Nice t’ meet yeh. My name’s Rubius Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid, everyone does.” Nico studied Hagrid for a moment. Although his initial appearance was formidable, his beetle black eyes gleamed with kindness. Nico took his hand.  
“Nico di Angelo.”  
A woman in a black dress appeared behind Will, and Nico bowed.  
“Lady Hecate.”  
Will and Hagrid turned and bowed as well. Hecate inclined her head.  
“Nico di Angelo, approach.” Nico approached the Goddess warily, but she just raised a hand and placed it on his forehead. It felt as though he had an intense ice-cream headache for a second, before Hecate remove her hand and stated.  
“It is done. William Solace: approach.”  
Will did so and she repeated the process.  
“Take care of my world, demigods. Do not fail me.” And with those words, she disappeared.  
“Righ’” Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together. “Ready to go to Diagon Alley?”

As the days slipped by, Harry started looking wherever he went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Ally now, with the start of term so near. Harry saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, his fellow Gyriffindors. He also saw Hagrid, and the meeting puzzled him.  
He was sitting outside Florian Fortiscues ice cream parlour, doing his History of Magic homework, when he spotted the familiar figure towering over the crowd.  
“Hagrid!” He shouted, standing up and weaving his way through the crowd to the half-giant. Hagrid turned.  
“’Arry!” Hagrid beamed in delight. When Harry reached Hagrid he saw that Hagrid wasn’t alone. Standing next to him were two boys around Harry’s age. One was blond, and chatting animatedly with the other. Suddenly the other boy’s head snapped around, and Harry saw that he had a long fringe that fell into his eyes. Eyes that looked broken, as if he’d seen too much. He hit the blond boy’s arm to get his attention, and the boy stopped mid-sentence, furrowing his brow in confusion.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Will Solace!” The Blond boy held out his hand, speaking in a heavy Southern drawl. Harry took his hand.  
“Harry Potter.” Harry braced himself for the negative reaction, the glance at his scar, but Will’s smile didn’t falter. The other boy didn’t react to his name, but he was holding tightly to Will’s arm, as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. He seemed to regain his balance, and stood up straight. Will shot him a confused and concerned look.  
“Nico di Angelo.” His voice was quiet, and not entirely American. There was a hint of –Italian? - there, a certain lilt to his words.  
“Oh yea! ‘Arry, these are two transfer students from America, joinin’ yer year!”  
Harry was surprised, he didn’t know Hogwarts accepted transfer students.  
“Well we better be off, lots to do today!” Hagrid said. “See yeh. ‘Arry!”  
As they walked off, Harry saw Nico pull Will aside, and say something to him, hands moving rapidly as he spoke.

Nico pulled Will aside as soon as Harry was out of earshot.  
“Are you okay?” Will asked before Nico could speak, “You looked like you were about to faint.” Nico waved his hands dismissively.  
“Fine. I was just surprised. You saw his scar?” Will nodded.  
“ It’s not all that it seems.” Nico continued “There is a fragment of soul attached. It felt eerie to me. Unnatural.” He shook his head “But that is Thanatos’ domain, the reaping of souls, I cannot interfere.”  
Hagrid doubled back, realising they weren’t with him.  
“Only yeh wands left, let’s go teh Ollivanders!” 

They came to an old shop with peeling paint looking very run down. Will struggled to read the words on the sign but managed to make out Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. the only display was a dusty old wand on a cushion, looking like it had been there since the shop first opened.  
Stepping inside Will saw rows upon rows of boxes, all looking as if they had been there for half a century.  
“Ahhh… What have we here?” A pale man stepped out of the shadows, observing them intently. He turned to Will.  
“Which is your wand arm?” Will thought for a second.  
“I’m right handed, if that’s what you mean.”  
“Yes, yes…” Ollivander was now browsing throgh the shelves, and when he returned he was carring several boxes. Opening one, he handed it to Will.  
“Ash, seven inches, springy.” Will waved it hesitantly, but Ollivander snached it back almost instantly. This process was repeated several more times, until Ollivander drew out an oddly twisted wand.  
“Willow and unicorn hair. Nine inches.” Will took the wand, and as soon as it met his hand, a wonderful music filled the room, speaking of healing and light, though there was a bittersweet tinge of loss.  
“Ahhh… You’ve found your wand boy. Willow… Good for healing. Use it well.” Ollivander turned to Nico.  
“As for you…” Nico tried many wands, to no avail, until Ollivander pulled out a stock straight wand, very plain with no design.  
“Beech and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches.”  
When Nico held the wand, The music started again, but this time it was low and haunting, invoking feelings of loss and wounds never to heal.  
“My dear boy…” Ollivander surveyed Nico with peircing eyes.  
“Beech woods are most suited to those who are wise beyond their years. I see that this one is well matched.” Nico met the wandmakers gaze with the same intensity, and seemed to come to a conclusion, because he nodded sharply and looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry led Ron and Hermione to the only carriage with any seats. There were three people inside. Harry recognised the two exchange students from Diagon Ally. Will was once again talking to Nico, who injected something, causing Will to throw his head back in laughter. The third occupant was an adult, the only one Harry had ever seen on the Hogwarts express, a very careworn man, with threadbare clothes. Hermione knocked tentatively on the door, and Will looked over.

"Come in!" he exclaimed in an exited tone, causing Nico to roll his eyes.

"Harry, right? We met in Diagon Ally!" Harry nodded, and said in answer to Ron and Hermione's questioning looks.

"Will, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You guys, this is Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, transfer students from America." Hermione started to eagerly question them on schooling in America, to which they gave monosyllabic, and extremely stilted answers. Even Ron seemed to notice their discomfort, so he cut Hermione off, gesturing to the sleeping man.

"Wonder who he is?"

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered at once. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

"How does she know everything?"

Nico muttered something to Will, ("Annabeth") causing Will to chuckle.

"It's on his case." Said Hermione exasperatedly.

Ron and Hermione kept glancing at Harry, wondering what Harry had wanted to tell them, but Harry sent them a look as if to say _later._

"So what school did you go to before Hogwarts?" Harry asked, he was interested, he had never heard of foreign wizarding schools.

"Chiron's academy." Nico spoke up for the first time. "Apparently Chiron, trainer of Heroes, once taught there." Will snorted. When they looked at him strangely he just muttered

"Inside joke."

* * *

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The kind faced woman who pushed the trolley asked from outside the carriage. Harry walked outside and bought a large assortment of sweets for him and his friends. Will followed behind him.

"Jellybeans, please." The woman smiled kindly at him and handed him a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

Entering the compartment Harry unloaded the sweets onto an empty chair and told the compartment at large:

"Help yourselves."

Will opened the box and offered one to Nico, who took it without looking, a risky thing to do with Bertie Botts. He popped in his mouth and frowned.

"It tastes like… Potatoes? What the H…" But before he could finish his sentence Will started gagging on his bean.

"Oh my Gods! Chilli! What are these?"

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Don't you have them in America?" Ron asked.

Nico shook his head.

"Will, we have to show Reyna these!" He exclaimed; the most enthusiastic Harry had ever seen him. Will chuckled.

"Yeah, she'd love them."

Nico threw a bean in the air and caught it in his mouth, but as soon as he tasted the flavour his eyes widened and he started to choke. Will pulled a tissue out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Nico, who spat out the offending confectionary.

"What you get?" Ron asked nonchalantly "Vomit?" Nico shuddered.

"Worse, pomegranate." Will shot him a sympathetic look, but Hermione looked as nonplussed as Harry felt. When he felt their questioning gazes on him, Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"Long story." He muttered, not meeting their eyes.

They talked about mundane topics for a while, even Nico interjected sometimes, though not often, but after a while three of the people Harry disliked the most walked in the door.

"Well look who it is," Malfoy drawled. "Potty and the Weasel." This caused Crabbe and Goyle to chuckle stupidly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some Gold this summer Weasley. Did your Mother die of shock?" Ron stood up, but before he could say anything Nico spoke.

"Like yours did when she saw your face?" Harry snorted. Malfoy surveyed Nico and Will.

"Ah yes, the transfers from America, my Father told me about you. Father has very high connections in the ministry, you see." He held out his hand to Nico.

"Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You haven't been here long enough to know who to hang out with. I could help you there." Nico's lip curled.

"I'm a better judge of character than you think Malfoy." He didn't move.

"Your choice." Malfoy shrugged. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle." And he left the compartment.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Will laughed.

"Not your best insult, di Angelo." Nico shrugged.

"What's with the name thing anyway?" Will inquired, "Who does he think he is, James Bond?" Hermione and Harry laughed, but Ron and Nico looked confused.

"Who's James Bond?" Nico asked and Will turned to him.

"You've never heard of James Bond?" Nico shook his head.

"Well, that's on our to see list." Will declared, causing Nico to groan.

"Seriously, Solace? How many is that now?" Will just chuckled.

"Who is James Bond, though?" Ron asked.

"Muggle film." Harry explained. Ron opened his mouth again, probably to ask what a film was, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don' t worry Ronald."

* * *

The train began to slow, and they started to rise, believing they were at Hogwarts, when the lights suddenly flickered off.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Nico!" Will sighed. He didn't sound concerned though, he sounded exasperated.

"It wasn't me! Gods you jump to conclusions."

"Sorry."

Soon they were joined by Ginny and Neville, and were debating about what was going on when a hoarse voice rang out through the compartment.

"Quiet." Professor Lupin was awake, holding a handful of flames.

Just at that moment the compartment door opened, and a hooded figure glided into the room. And Harry's world dissolved into blackness.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. As soon as the Dementor had entered the compartment, Nico, Will and Harry had seemingly fainted. Lupin stepped forward, though he was obviously shaken, and drew his wand.

"We're not hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, leave." When the Dementor didn't retreat Lupin muttered something under his breath and a silver shape shot at the Dementor, causing it to withdraw out into the corridor. Hermione was impressed, banishing a Dementor was quite a feat from what she'd read. Even the ancient Greeks had a myth about them. They said that the blood of the memory Goddess (Mnemosyne) and the Goddess of misery (Akhlys) mixed on the soil of Tartarus and from that spot the Dementors arose.

Suddenly Nico started screaming, guttural screams that shouldn't be made by anyone, let alone a teenage boy. This seemed to rouse the other boys from their stupors, and Harry shot up, looking around. Will immediately rushed to Nico's side and shook him by the shoulders.

"Nico! C'mon sunshine, wake up!" Will continued shaking Nico until the boy's screams died down and his eyes snapped open. He stared wildly around the compartment, drawing his knees to his chest. His eyes finally settled on Will, and he let out a shaky breath. Will held out his hand, and Nico took it for a second, before drawing away. Why did he do that? It made no sense to Hermione. Will looked around and asked:

"Does anyone have chocolate?" Lupin nodded, looking faintly surprised.

"How did you know?" He handed Will, Nico and Harry a large piece of chocolate each, and smaller pieces to the others.

"Ummm…" Will faltered, a look of panic passing across his face so quickly that Hermione wondered if she had imagined it. Nico spoke up quietly, pausing from nibbling on his piece of chocolate.

"Will took a selective module on healing magic at our old school." Lupin nodded, but his brow was still furrowed. He strode out of the compartment telling them that he needed to speak to the driver.

After a while of eating their chocolate in silence Harry spoke up.

"Why did we faint, and not you guys?"

"Memories." Nico spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible. "The Dementors bring out your worst memories and force you to relieve them." He shuddered, and pulled his arms tighter around his knees. Will laid a hand on his arm, and Nico slowly began to unravel his arms from around his knees. Professor Lupin came the compartment, and looked around.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright?" He looked at Nico and Harry, pausing briefly on Will.

Will nodded quickly to Lupin, and Lupin gave a half-smile and walked out.

They didn't talk for the rest of the journey, and when they reached the platform Hagrid called out to them.

"Alrigh' you three? Will? Nico?"

They didn't get a chance to reply as the crowd shunted them forward, until they reached the carriages. Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked into the carriage straight away, but they noticed that Will and Nico didn't follow. When the looked outside for the duo they saw that Nico was patting thin air, as if grooming a horse.

Will looked back at Harry, and said:

"What are they?"

Harry was nonplussed.

"Uh… there's nothing there." Ron told Will, looking worried. Nico turned.

"Skeletal horses?" Nico asked, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Thestrals!" she exclaimed "I never knew they pulled the school carriages!"

She turned to Ron and Harry.

"We can't see them because they can only be seen by people that have seen…" Here she faltered, but continued. "…seen death."

Will looked again at the Thestrals, before turning and entering the carriage, Nico muttered something to the Thestral before following suit.

As they stepped out of the carriage Malfoy came strutting up to them, asking in a drawling voice.

"You three fainted? You actually fainted?" Nico glared at Malfoy, but Malfoy ignored him.

"Did they scare you that much?" At these words Nico launched himself at Malfoy, but Will grabbed him, and stopped him from reaching Malfoy. Will looked Malfoy straight in the eye, and those blue eyes-which were usually happy- were steely and projected hate.

"Do you know what the Dementors do, Malfoy?" His voice was so dangerous that Draco merely shook his head.

"I didn't think so. I suggest that find out. The Dementors have nothing to do with _fear_ , and I suggest that in the future you get your facts strait before sprouting ignorant observations." Malfoy gave Will a half-hearted glare, but quailed under the intensity of the healer's gaze, and turned and made his way into the Great Hall, muttering something about his father.

"Do you want to get expelled before we've even started?" Will asked Nico.

"He deserved it." Nico ground out between clenched teeth.

"Agreed. But Nico, you can't beat up anyone unless they hit you first."

"Yes, mother." Nico said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I just don't want to get kicked out."

* * *

They had just reached the doors when Professor McGonagall called out.

"Potter! Granger! I'd like to see you in my office! And the two transfer students, if you please!"

When they entered her office she sat down and looked at them.

"I heard you three were taken ill on the train."

"Yes, but-"

Here Will was cut off as Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room.

"Who is-" But Will gasped when he looked at her.

"Poppy?" He asked, and she stared at him, before engulfing him in a hug.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Do you two know each other?" They broke the embrace, and Madame Pomfrey turned to McGonagall.

"Yes, we're related. I haven't seen him in years though." _She must be an Aunt_

"Well, could you just examine these three before you catch up?"

"Of course."

"We've already had chocolate, it was just the affects of the Dementors." Will interjected, and Pomfrey looked at him briefly.

"Well, there's not much we can do apart from that. Dementors in the school, I'm surprised you were the only three."

She made to leave, but before she did she turned to Nico.

"Many acquaintances of your father inhabit the school. Shall I inform them not to acknowledge you?"

_What in Merlin's name did that cryptic message mean?_ Nico seemed to understand even if Harry didn't because he nodded and thanked her.

"Oh and Will?" She called. "Please come and see me tomorrow, I'd love to catch up, you can tell me the latest from Chiron and Mr D."

"Well, then." McGonagall looked at Will. "You are related on your Father's side?"

Will looked sideways at Nico before answering:

"Yes, ma'am. Are you perhaps related to Εκάτη **(Greek for Hecate)**?" He said a name in a language Harry didn't know, but McGonagall smiled.

"Her Granddaughter. Well, that's all in order you three. I must have a conversation with Miss Granger about her timetable, and then you two will have to be sorted."

They walked outside and stood in silence for a few minutes. Will's conversation with Pomfrey and McGonagall confused Harry, but he gave up trying to make sense of it, deciding to talk to Hermione later. Hermione came out of McGonagall's office looking very pleased with herself, and they went to get sorted.

Nico walked into the Great Hall, and saw hundreds of students turn to look at him and Will, making him inwardly cringe as they were escorted to the front of the Hall. Dumbledore glanced at them, eyes twinkling.

"These are our transfer students from America, they will be joining third year and whatever house they end up in, I hope you will give them a warm welcome!"

McGonagall called out:

"di Angelo, Nico" And gestured for him to walk forward. He approached her, and she whispered to him

"Put on the hat, and you will be sorted."

He sat on the rickety old stool, and placed the threadbare hat on his head.

_Ahh… A son of Hades, I see._ A small voice whispered in his ear, and he flinched.

"What are you doing in my head?" He retorted angrily, causing the Hall to break out in whispers.

_I merely sort you into your Hogwarts house._

_Ravenclaw… Fair mind. Good at battle strategy I see, but I feel you wouldn't fit in there._

_Hufflepuff… You are loyal to your friends…_ Memories was brought to the forefront of Nico's mind, himself defending Reyna from Bryce, almost dissolving himself in the process. Travelling to the underworld to talk to Bob. _But you have betrayed them in the past…_ Betraying Percy to his Father. _Your loyalties were split._ Travelling to the Roman camp, then to the Greek camp, telling neither about the other.

_Slytherin…_ The hat mused. _Perhaps. Had you done these things for personal gain. But you were never one to enjoy the limelight._

_But THIS…_ The memory of Croatia assaulted his mind, and he made as if to rip the hat from his head.

"Do not go there." He ground out quietly.

_Jason Grace was right._ The hat continued, as if Nico hadn't spoken. _That IS one of the bravest thing I have seen in a long time. Better be…_

"Gryffindor!" This he shouted to the hall, and the table Harry was sitting at erupted into cheers. Ron waved him over, and he slid into the seat, murmuring thanks. He turned in time to see Will place the hat on his head.

* * *

Will saw Nico say something to the hat, his knuckles white. The hat suddenly shouted

"Gryffindor!" Nico made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.

"Solace, William."

Will made his way to the stool, and placed the hat on his head.

_Apollo, hmmm?_ The hat spoke into Will's mind. _You have none of his arrogance, I see. Fair brain for medicine and healing. Not quite a Ravenclaw. Definitely not Slytherin. Plenty of compassion and loyalty, perhaps Hufflepuff. But I see here…_

Memories of the Titan war, diving into the fray to pull out wounded campers. The Giant war, running off to distract a horde of angry Romans. _Such foolish bravery, better be…_

"Gryffindor!"

Will stood up, and made his way to sit next to Nico in the cheering mass of red and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made my reasons for the houses pretty clear, but if anyone wants to question it, feel free to comment. 
> 
> I better explain my headcannon about Madame Pomfrey. Okay, so Will was taken to camp at age five because his mother couldn't deal with the monsters. During the year Chiron took care of him, but in the summer Madame Pomfrey came to camp and took care of Will, she is a sort of mother figure, but also a daughter of Apollo, and her mother was a witch.
> 
> Please Read and Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this is the last chapter I have pre-written, so the next one may be a LONG time in the future, the chapters come as I write them, sorry. And the chapters are always going to be a chapter of Harry Potter, So this one is Talons and tealeaves the next one will be the entirety of The Boggart in the wardrobe, which is why they are so much longer than my usual chapters! (But also take longer to write).
> 
> Amazing thanks to my Beta Ink2parchment, who helps me develop ideas, gives me ideas, tells me when my subplots are rubbish, asks me every day if I have any new ideas, pesters me to write this fic, too GET OFF TUMBLR, and of course reads through everything (regardless of whether I'm writing or not)! 
> 
> I have no idea what I'd do without her!
> 
> To the guest on fanfiction that pointed out that Luke and Annabeth were the oldest campers, Annabeth is four years older than Will, which means that even if he arrived at camp at five, Annabeth had already been there for two years. Madame Pomfrey isn't a camper, Chiron just asked her to help look after Will in the summer, when it was busier, I thought that might clear some things up for some of you.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, left kudos and subscribed!
> 
> I'm really glad lots of you like my writing, your reviews make my day! Onto the Solangelo at Hogwarts!

Chapter 3

When Will woke up the next morning, dawn was just breaking. He sat up, and thought about the events of last night, a smile ghosting across his mouth when he thought of Hagrid's face when Dumbledore had announced him becoming a teacher.

Will decided to get up. He was used to waiting to use the bathroom, as all of Apollo's children rose as soon as their father rode over the Horizon. It was a novelty to be the first one up. He got ready, and by the time he exited the bathroom, the other boys were just waking up.

"Hey, Will." Nico told him, rubbing his eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're up, should I?" Will shook his head.

"I was always an early riser, because of-" He glanced at Harry and Ron, who were having a conversation on the other side of the dormitory. "Uh, genetics. But because of the… Woman last year, and the…duties she indirectly gave me, I got used to running on a few hours of sleep." Nico gave a half-smile at Will's shoddy avoidance of Greek mythology, and glanced at Harry who was in the process of getting ready. Will made his bed, and sat cross-legged, absentmindedly flicking through one of the books Dumbledore had given them on wizard culture (if anyone asked they were focused solely on _British_ wizard culture). Nico also made his bed, and sat next to Will, not saying anything. Ron emerged from the bathroom, and Nico entered. Ron looked at Will and frowned.

"You don't have to make your bed, you know, the House-Elves will do it for you."

Will frowned, and then shrugged.

"Oh, Okay. But if I'm up early, I might as well." Ron was rummaging around in his trunk.

"Your choice, mate."

* * *

When the five of them entered the Great Hall for breakfast, they heard Draco Malfoy complaining loudly about Hagrid's appointment.

"A great oaf like that teaching classes, gosh this place is going to the dogs!"

Nico gritted his teeth, but said nothing. Hermione muttered:

"Ignore him." Presumably to Harry, who looked on the verge of snapping and punching Malfoy.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began to eat breakfast. Admittedly Nico's portion was small, but at least he was eating regularly now, a feat which was mainly down to Will's persistent pestering. They were silent for a few minutes, before Harry asked curiously:

"What's that?" pointing at Will's camp necklace, now holding nine clay beads. The most recent of which was red to commemorate Leo Valdez' sacrifice. On the front was a miniscule picture of the Athena Parthenos, and on the back was a list of names of those who died in the war, Romans purple and Greeks orange.

"This?" Will fiddled with the beads absentmindedly. "This is from our old school." When Harry looked at Nico, probably wondering why he didn't have a necklace, Nico drew his necklace out of his pocket, his only containing five beads. Will looked at him curiously, knowing that he hadn't had one before.

"Percy gave me mine before I left, apparently he's been collecting the beads for me when I've been… indisposed." He answered Will's unspoken question. Harry was just about to speak when Fred and George descended and sat opposite Nico and Will.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

Will chuckled.

"Come off it. You're Fred and You're George." Pointing first at 'George' and then at 'Fred'.

George frowned.

"How did you know?" Will waved a hand dismissively.

"I have a talent at detecting lies." Nico snorted and Will gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Anyway…" Fred continued. "New Third-Year timetables."

He handed them round, and Hermione started scrutinizing hers intently.

"Ooh, good we're starting some new subjects today!"

As Ron and Hermione had some sort of argument about Hermione having 'too many subjects on her timetable', Will whispered to Nico.

"It feels so odd, not sacrificing food."

"Well, we don't have to do it outside camp, people would get suspicious."

"Yeah, I know." Will sighed. "Just… Did you know I've been in camp since I was five?"

Nico nodded.

"Well, I've never been on a quest, so this is basically the first time I can remember not sacrificing food."

Just then Hagrid walked into the Great Hall, absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from his hands.

"Alright?" He asked them, and then he smiled.

"I've been gettin' my first lesson ready, can you believe it, me a teacher?"

He wandered down to the staff table, still grinning widely.

"I wonder what he's getting ready?" Said Hermione, sounding nervous.

"Relax, Hermione" Ron told her. "He can control a Cerberus, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Nico gave a half-smile "Cerberus' aren't actually that fierce, you just have to find the thing that calms them."

"What-?" Will started, but Nico cut him off.

"I can't tell you, sorry. Oath to my Father and all. You might want to ask Annabeth, she knows."

"Wait… Your Father owns a Cerberus?" Hermione asked Nico, who nodded.

They started to make their way to North Tower. After around twenty minutes of wandering, Ron panted:

"There's got to be a shortcut." Nico frowned.

"You mean you don't know where you're going." He deadpanned.

Ron looked slightly sheepish.

"Sort of."

"And why didn't you ask somebody?"

Ron looked around seeing nobody but the occasional ghost in this deserted part of the castle.

"There's no-one around, mate."

Nico looked confused, and gestured to the Ravenclaw ghost, the Grey Lady.

"Can you not see her?" He glanced at Will who inclined his head slightly, confirming that you didn't have to be a child of the underworld to see the spirit.

Ron frowned. "Yeah, but she's a ghost."

Nico glared at Ron. "Ghosts are people, they are just as real as us, with real emotions. It would serve you well to remember that." He turned to the Grey Lady.

"My Lady." He inclined his head. "Would you be so kind as to inform us on the whereabouts of North Tower?" Much to Harry's surprise The Grey Lady smiled at Nico, which was unusual, she was known to be hostile to many, even Ravenclaws.

"Of course, My Lord. I thank you for not calling me by that ridiculous sobriquet."

Nico held her gaze.

"No need to thank me. You are a lady, and should be treated as such." Harry was amazed that Nico could talk with such eloquence, as if he was used to speaking in incredibly formal occasions.

The Grey Lady smiled at Nico once again, and gave him the directions to North Tower.

"Thank you, it is very much appreciated." Nico spoke quietly, and The Lady smiled wanly at him.

"Such a polite boy, you are kind to me, and that doesn't happen often. You may talk to me whenever you wish. My name is Helena." Nico inclined his head, and Lady Helena floated through a nearby wall.

As they continued in the right direction Hermione asked curiously:

"Did she call you 'lord'?" Nico's face was impassive as he shrugged.

"I called her Lady."

* * *

When they reached the landing, most of the class was already assembled.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Will was pointing at a small trap door in the ceiling. As if reacting to his words, a silvery ladder tumbled from the (now open) trapdoor. Nico calmly walked up to it and started to ascend. When he entered the room the first thing he registered was the smell. _What was that? Incense?_ As the rest of the class filed in, Nico looked around for their teacher.

"Welcome, how nice to see you in the physical world at last." Will quickly turned a derisive snort into a cough.

"Sit, my children, sit." The five of them sat around a small rickety table, sinking into the soft stools.

"Welcome to divination, my name is Trelawney." Will inhaled sharply, and when Nico nudged his foot under the table, he shook his head slightly, as if to say _not here._

"You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." Nico rolled his eyes at Will, but the healer wasn't looking at him, his gaze focused on Trelawney, brow furrowed.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field." She stopped, as if to give a dramatic pause.

"I, for example, can already see that by Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." This caused many students to exchange alarmed glances.

"Oh, and by the way my dear," She said, pointing at Lavender "That thing you are dreading- it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Nico zoned out after this, as Professor Trelawney continued to make predictions that, to Nico, were obviously fake. After all, Nico had seen Rachel glow green and sprout cryptic prophesies (and she was Apollo's true oracle) Trelawney's predictions were nothing like that. It seemed to convince many of the students, though.

Before he knew it, Nico was being presented with a cup of strong tea. He drank it and swilled the dregs, as Trelawney had instructed. He swapped cups with Will, and looked into the healer's cup. What he saw made him snort. When Will gave him a questioning look, Nico handed him the cup back. Will peered in and saw that the tealeaves read, in elegant script: _Hi, Son._ Next to the words was a small picture of a sun. Will smiled, and swilled the cup again before Trelawney could see.

Will noticed that everyone was looking at Trelawney, who was leaning over Harry's cup doing an obviously fake performance of being concerned and flustered.

"My dear boy- my poor dear boy-no-it is kinder not to say- no- don't ask me…"

Will and Nico had migrated directly behind Trelawney, so they could see into Harry's cup. Will, who-although his powers were mainly focused around medicine-had slight clairvoyant qualities, (Only ask him to read your palm or draw your tarot cards if you _really_ wanted to know the future.) couldn't detect anything special in Harry's cup.

"My dear, you have the Grim." This statement was accompanied by gasps and looks of shock from many of the students, but Harry looked as nonplussed as Will felt:

"The what?" Harry blurted out.

"The Grim, My Dear, the Grim! The Giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen- of _death_!" At this there was complete silence, until:

"Oblivion is inevitable." Nico spoke up from next to Will.

"Even if it is an omen of death, it could belong to anyone in this room. Unless it is an omen of unexpected death-which, as the omen is warning you I highly doubt- then it is nothing to be wary about, death comes to everyone, in the end." Everyone was staring at Nico, until Hermione broke the tension.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim."

Professor Trelawney looked very put out that people were refuting her claims to Harry imminent demise.

"Pack away, my children, I'll see you next lesson…"

As they made to leave, Will held Nico back.

"I've heard the name Trelawney before. A Trelawney used to be the Oracle of Delphi, three generations back? Anyways, I think we should see if there is more to her 'inner eye' than mumbo-jumbo." Nico nodded, and, as they waited for the classroom to clear, Will asked Nico, teasing evident in his voice:

"You quoted The Fault In Our Stars? I mean, totally wasted on wizards, but I had no idea you'd read it." Nico sighed.

"It seemed appropriate, in the circumstances" His tone turned slightly defensive "And Hazel made me read it." Will smiled.

"Sure she did Nico."

Suddenly Trelawney came up behind them, blinking owlishly.

"What are you still doing here, my dears?" Will gave her an easy smile.

"We wanted to talk to you about great-great grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney, we heard that she was a talented seer." Professor Trelawney drew herself up and began to speak:

"Yes, she saw man-" But here she stopped and fell like a brick. Nico, his battle reflexes kicking in, darted over to her, catching her unresponsive body in his arms. Will was just behind him, his healer senses on high alert, and it was him Trelawney's eyes turned to, an eerie shade of green, just as Nico placed her into a chair. When she spoke, her voice was rasping and hoarse, as if she had been a male chain smoker for fifty years.

" _Twice veterans will follow the Three,_

_Down into the darkness of the twisted tree._

_The Healer's touch will start it all,_

_The dog will rise, the rat will fall._

_Heart of a man, mind of a monster,_

_Blade passes through, rat re-joins his master._

_When magpie fails, stag descends,_

_Two wrongs a test of time shall mend!"_

With this Trelawney coughed and her eyes returned to their usual shade of brown.

"I'm sorry, I felt quite faint for a moment there." She told them in her usual misty voice. Nico, an expert in concealment, answered smoothly, with a look of mild concern on his face:

"It's quite alright, do you want us to escort you to the hospital wing?" Trelawney waved a hand dismissively.

"No, no. I'm quite alright."

"Well, we'll see you next lesson, professor."

Although their demeanour was calm, the two boys sent each other worried glances as they descended the silvery ladder.

* * *

They all but ran to transfiguration, and, when they eventually entered the classroom, the students swivelled their heads to stare at them. Will looked around the classroom and sighed with relief.

"Thank Ap-" With a sharp look from Nico, Will changed his words abruptly mid-sentence. "Merlin that McGonagall isn't here yet." Nico rolled his eyes and turned to Will.

"Look at the cat, Will, and think of Zhang." Will blinked, and turned towards the cat.

"Uh… Sorry we're late Professor." He said, his tone sheepish.

Seamlessly the cat morphed into a stern-faced professor McGonagall.

"I don't know how you do things in America, but I do not tolerate lateness, understand?" When they nodded, she sighed:

"Sit down." They walked to an empty desk, and drew out their transfiguration books, opening them to a random page.

"Twice Veterans. That's got to be us, right?" Will whispered to Nico. Nico nodded slowly, frowning.

"It could be Dumbledore, I suppose. He fought Grindelwald, and then later the war against Voldermort. But that wouldn't explain the plural. Healer's touch could be you-"

"But it could equally be Poppy, or even Apollo. I know, Sunshine!" His voice rose slightly and Harry, the only other person in the back row, glanced at the pair curiously. Will's voice was low again as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry. But this just brings it home. How real the quest is, I mean." Will's head dropped onto the table.

"It's okay." Nico responded quietly, a mark of how serious the situation was that he didn't comment on the nickname. "There are a lot of animals in this prophecy. Do you think they could be related to the sacred animals of the Gods?" Will shook his head.

"Perhaps, but 'rat rejoins his master'? The Gods don't have masters." Nico gave a low, mirthless laugh.

"The Crooked one commanded a fair few of the minor Gods, I wouldn't be surp-"

But here he was cut off by Professor McGonagall interjecting sharply:

"Solace, di Angelo! If you could have your incredibly important discussion outside of class, please." To the oblivious wizards in the room, her words were sarcastic. The demigods, however, saw the tension and worry in her eyes as she regarded them. After all, she probably had a suspicion that their discussion _was_ 'incredibly important.'

"Sorry, Professor."

* * *

After lunch, which Will and Nico spent in relative silence, lost in their own thoughts about the prophecy, the Great Hall being to open to discuss it, the boys made their way outside to Hagrid's hut, where they were met with the unsavoury sight of Malfoy and his cronies. Nico didn't mind the Slytherins, he was against stereotyping as a rule, but he could really do without Malfoy's inevitable taunting. When the Gryffindors reached Hagrid he herded them to an empty paddock at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" Hagrid called out "That's it- make sure yeh can see. Now first thing to do is open your books-"

"How?" Malfoy drawled, his face showing how much he enjoyed showing Hagrid up.

"Eh?" Hagrid was visibly confused at Malfoy's question.

"How do we open our books?"

"Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asked, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads, until a quiet voice rang out.

"I have." Everyone turned to stare at Nico, even Will, who hadn't been able to work out how to subdue his book. Nico was holding his book open, looking at them disdainfully.

"You have to comfort it. None of you even thought of it lashing out because it was afraid, did you? Every soul responds to comfort, no matter how harsh the exterior." Will realised that Nico's words had a deeper meaning than how to open the books, and although he was probably the only one (as he knew Nico's history) Nico's words left a tangible tension in the group.

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" The muggleborns in the group burst out laughing at Will's seemingly offhand statement, and Nico relaxed slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway." Hagrid was looking at Nico with newfound respect in his eyes.

"You've got to stroke 'em." The class proceeded to open their books, Malfoy looking put- out that his ploy to throw Hagrid off track hadn't worked.

"I'll jus' go an' get the Magical Creatures!" Hagrid was full of enthusiasm, but Nico didn't feel the same. However much he liked animals, they all hated him. He radiated an aura of death according to Blackjack.

Ignoring the bickering of Malfoy and Harry, Nico watched in faint horror as Hagrid brought out the creatures. _Di immortales!_ Was Nico's initial thought. _Of all the creatures…_

"Will." Nico hissed. Will turned away from his conversation with Ron, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, Neeks?" Nico gestured to the creatures wordlessly, and Will's mouth opened into a small 'o' before he echoed Nico's earlier thought:

"Di immortales!" He swore quietly, "half horse, half eagle. Definitely a no-go for you."

Ron was listening to their conversation none too subtly, so Nico refrained from replying.

"Hippogriffs! Beautiful, aren' they?" Nico could see why Hagrid would think that. The Hippogriffs had the sort of ethereal beauty that was seen when Jason and Percy worked in harmony, combining water and air. Hagrid glanced at Nico, and with a wave of his hand, casual to the unknowing onlooker, he told Nico to stay well back.

"So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…" Nico watched as Ron, Hermione and Harry approached the fence tentatively.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud, easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Nico rolled his eyes and muttered to Will:

"Just like their creators." Will snort mixed with the rumbling of thunder overhead, causing Nico to roll his eyes once again, and the wizards to look up at the clear sky in bemusement. Even Malfoy broke off his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle to glance upwards.

Hagrid glanced warningly at Nico, before continuing their speech.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move, it's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." He paused for a second, gauging their reactions.

"Right- who wants to go first?" Hagrid seemed to grow slightly desperate as the silence extended. Will was about to step forwards, despite Nico's firm grip on his elbow holding him back, when Harry stepped forwards.

"I'll do it." In that moment he strongly reminded Nico of Percy, of how he protected his friends. Harry obviously wasn't comfortable near the hippogriffs, yet he volunteered for Hagrid, so his friends first lesson wouldn't go badly.

Harry was visibly nervous as he approached Buckbeak. He bowed low, and everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the Hippogriff to bow back. Nico tensed, ready to run in if the Hippogriff attacked, hand automatically reaching for his stygian iron sword by his side. Just as Hagrid was telling Harry to back away, Buckbeak bowed. Nico relaxed an infinitesimal amount, his hand no longer resting on his sword, and the rest of the class breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Harry! Right-yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Harry warily approached the creature, and tentatively patted his beak.

As soon as Hagrid mentioned riding the creature, Parvati and Lavender started whispering. Nico, his senses always on high alert caught their frantic murmurings.

"Tea leaves… Grim… death!" Nico rolled his eyes, although Trelawney had given a real prophesy her demeanour had completely changed from when she announced the grim, meaning Nico wasn't concerned because of that. The Hippogriff did a slow circuit of the paddock and then came into land, Harry slipping off his back shakily. Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class approached the Hippogriffs, all except Nico who stayed at the edge of the paddocks, lest he infuriate the creatures.

All was calm until Malfoy started speaking.

"You're not dangerous are you?" The tone of his voice made Nico turn.

"Are you, you ugly great brute?" As soon as the Hippogriff reared Nico was no longer a student; his battle instincts kicked in and he was a soldier. He sprinted across the paddock, barely thinking as he called

"Will!" Drawing the medic's attention to Malfoy. The Hippogriff managed to slash Malfoy on the arm once before Nico was there, blocking the talons with his blade. Locked in stalemate, he met the Hippogriffs eyes and inclined his head, not breaking eye contact. Buckbeak regarded him loftily for a moment before lowering his eyes, as close to submission Nico was likely to receive. Nico lowered his blade, and Buckbeak stood quite calmly in the centre of the clearing. Meanwhile, Will had rushed to Malfoy's side and torn a strip off his robes to bind Malfoy's injury.

"Stop moving!" He hissed to Malfoy as the slytherin rolled on the floor, clutching his forearm. Malfoy was so surprised by the tone in Will's voice, authoritative and without question, that he complied. Will took Malfoy's arm in his hands and examined the wound.

"Not too deep…" He muttered to himself, as he wrapped the makeshift bandage expertly around Malfoy's arm. When Nico turned from Buckbeak to find the entire class staring at him and Will, he cursed under his breath, speaking to Will in Greek.

"Ανάθεμα ότι θα γίνει, έχουμε μόλις καεί κάλυψη μας?" _**Damn it Will, have we just blown our cover?"**_ Will looked up startled and replied in English

"No, I don't think so, he just needs to go to the infirmary" The double meaning of his words was clear to Nico. _Keep up the charade of students, do what they would do, and perhaps we can recover from this._ Nico nodded, and held out his hand to help Malfoy to his feet. When Malfoy made to protest Nico intoned sharply:

"Did getting your arm cut affect your ability to walk? No? I didn't think so." And promptly pulled Malfoy up by his uninjured arm.

As he walked past he heard mutterings from the students around him.

"…The way he picked up that stick... Stopped the Hippogriff immediately... How did Will know how to bind a wound?…" It rippled through the students like a wave, and Nico relaxed slightly in relief. He wasn't sure if the mist would work on Wizards, but apparently Hecate's blessing was so diluted that their eyes were veiled. They crossed the grounds in silence, Malfoy was obviously in shock, and Nico felt slightly ashamed of snapping at him earlier. He exchanged a look with Will as they reached the hospital wing, and Will stepped in first. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to them, and smiled widely when she saw Will.

"Will! So..." She trailed off when she saw Malfoy, and frowned slightly.

"What happened?" Nico answered before Will had the chance.

"He insulted a hippogriff." Madame Pomfrey snorted.

"Come here, Mister Malfoy." She gestured to an empty bed, and Malfoy sat shakily. She smiled when she saw Will's bandage, and unwrapped it. When she saw the wound she reassured Malfoy:

"It's not too deep, it should be healed in a moment." She drew her wand and ran it along the cut, humming all the while. Presumably the students of Hogwarts believed it to be a habit, but Nico knew better. Poppy was combining the blessing of Hecate and her Apollo powers, to enhance the healing process.

"As good a new, but you may want to stay here for a while." She announced after a moment, and then turned to Will and Nico.

"You might as well go to your next class, boys, we can talk later." Nico nodded and after a soft goodbye Will followed him out of the hospital wing.

"Well…" Nico whispered to Will as the door shut behind them. "The mist must have worked, as they believe I picked up a stick…" His mind worked fast, trying to tie up any loose ends. "Greek is my first language, and I speak it when I'm under duress…" Will nodded, and added as an afterthought:

"They already knew I took a healing elective, so we'll just say that it included muggle healing." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle?" Will sighed.

"Non-magic people, I'm trying to use the right terms." Nico nodded.

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, what did you think? Any ideas on the prophesy? Because it wouldn't be a real quest without a prophesy. Tell me in a review. Next chapter is the boggarts... I'm looking forward to writing that!
> 
> I already have ideas for both their boggarts, but if you want to send me your theories I am more than happy to read them!


End file.
